lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Bea Spells-a-Lot and the Pet Talent Show
Bea Spells-a-Lot and the Pet Talent Show is the fifth Lalaloopsy.com webisode. About Bea Spells-A-Lot wants her pet owl in to write the letter "A" in the Pet Talent Show, but he might not be ready. Summary Bea sits with Owl while writing on her chalkboard. She writes an A, then tells Owl it's his turn. But when he doesn't take the chalk, she holds the chalk herself and "helps" him draw a small A next to hers. She suddenly hears a beep and sees Jewel, Peanut, and Spot driving up. They mention how excited they are for the upcoming Pet Talent Show that Bea has planned. Jewel and Kitty show her the dance they have been working on, which impresses Bea. Peanut goes on to show Elephant's juggling trick. He tosses the peanuts to Crumbs when he's done performing. Spot shows that Zebra really knows how to paint, which amazes Bea. Jewel asks Bea what Owl will do for the talent show. She mentions that Owl will be writing, but they have a lot of practicing to do before the show. After they leave, Bea is worried when she notices Owl eating her chalk! Soon, the talent show begins, and Bea asks Owl if he's ready. He hoots while she nervously worries once more, as she hadn't seen him write yet. Pillow is first and has Sheep bounce on a small pet bed, like a trampoline. Next, Mittens has Polar Bear build a snowman from the pile of snow she forms. Mouse demonstrates how it can ice a cake using its tail to squeeze the frosting. Bea then comes to the stage to end the show early, but everyone wants to see Owl perform. Bea fetches a chalkboard and explains how Owl will write the letter A, but warns that Owl isn't fully ready yet. As Owl finishes, Bea is surprised to see the great picture he drew. All the Lalaloopsies clap (except Pillow who just smiles). Bea hugs Owl and says that she always knew he was super talented. Quotes Bea: "I'll help you!" Spot: "Look!" Jewel: "Look what Kitty can do!" Bea: "We just need a bit more practice!" Bea: "Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Pet Talent Show!" Characters *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Peanut Big Top *Jewel Sparkles *Spot Splatter Splash *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Pillow Featherbed *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Dot Starlight Locations *Bea's library *Treehouse Trivia *The red-orange RC car shows up in this episode. *The girls leave in a different order than when they drove in for some unknown reason. *In this episode, Mittens seems to possess snow magic, though we never see this ability again. Gallery Pet Talent Show Webisode.png|Bea and Owl writing Kitty Walk.png|Jewel and Kitty Meow.png|Kitty posing Mouse frosting.png|Mouse icing a cake Paint.png|Zebra painting Spot painting.png|Spot holding up a painting of herself LL bea spells a lot Master.jpg|Jewel and Kitty dancing Lalaloopsy Webisode 5 Bea Spells-A-Lot and the Pet Talent Show.jpg Beas house.png bea.png beafvdgt.png lalaluv.jpg Screenshot 2019-07-10 at 11.26.15 PM.png|Bea hugging Owl Video Lalaloopsy Webisode 5 Bea Spells-A-Lot and the Pet Talent Show es:Bea Spells-a-Lot y el concurso de talento de mascotas ru:Отличница на шоу талантов Category:Webisodes Category:Lalaloopsy.com Category:Animated